Beautiful Disaster
by justanotherbookworm78
Summary: Takes place during Paternity following the hallway scene between Elliot and Olivia.
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Disaster Chapter 1

Elliot walked out of his wife's hospital room, sighs, and smiles at the exhausted woman standing in front of him. "How's the baby?" she asks softly. "Great", he replied, still grinning from ear to ear, still trying to come to terms with the surreal turn his day had taken. Everyone was going to be okay. Thanks to Olivia, Kathy was safe, and he had a brand new son as part of his family. He took a deep breath, trying to come back to reality. It is only in looking at her now that he notices what he did not see the moment he rushed through those swinging doors not thirty minutes earlier. Her blue sweater stained with the blood of his wife and son from where she held him close to her heart in an attempt to keep him warm and comfort him during the mad rush to the hospital. She looked exhausted. In those fleeting moments, Elliot realized that he owed his partner so much. All these years of working together, he had known that she'd always had his back, both in and out of the field...but today she had gone above and beyond the call of duty to save what he held most dear-his family.

They had started to walk away together when he stopped and turned, pulling her into an embrace. He held her close, because there were no words that could possibly express the gratitude that he felt. Olivia let herself be enveloped within her partners arms and closed her eyes, enjoying for just a moment the feeling of security and comfort that it gave her. She was reeling from the days events, trying to come down from the adrenaline rush that still coursed through her veins. She took a step back, resting her hands on her partner's arms in an attempt to steady herself. There was a loud rushing sound in her ears, and the hallway seemed to be spinning. Olivia looked up into his eyes, but as she opened her mouth to speak, felt herself start to fall, and then her world went dark.

Elliot felt her pulling back from the hug, and reluctantly loosened his hold on his partner to release her. He stared into her eyes as she looked up at him with a smile then watched in disbelief as her eyes rolled back in her head, her knees buckled, and she crumpled in his arms.

"Liv? Olivia!" he shouted her name as he caught her before she hit the floor, scooping her up to hold her close. Her head flopped back limply against his arm, and his stomach dropped. Panicked, he called out "I need help over here!"

Two nurses were immediately at his side with a gurney, and he laid his partner on it gently. "What happened, Sir?" the first asked, while the other shined a penlight into the unconscious woman's eyes to check for a reaction. "I don't know...we were standing here talking one moment, and the next, she just collapsed". Elliot replied, his voice shaking slightly.

By this point, an ER doctor had appeared, asking what was wrong. Elliot briefly explained that she had been involved in an automobile accident a few hours earlier. He then stepped back and his heart sank a little as the doc began giving instructions to his team.

"I need a complete blood panel done, CT of the abdomen to check for internal bleeding, and also an MRI to look for any signs of a closed head injury. Also get me an X-ray of the left wrist, there is some bruising and deformity starting to appear." Orders complete, the team of nurses and techs quickly whisked Olivia off to the elevators toward radiology. Elliot was briefly aware of a nurse returning to give him consent forms to sign for the tests. Then he sank disbelieving into a chair near the nurses station for a moment to catch his breath. He glanced at his watch, unable to grasp the fact that it had been a mere fifteen minutes since he had left his wife's bedside. So much had changed in that short time. He was so certain that everything was and would be fine.

Dazed, he walked back to his wife's room, pausing at the door to look in on her holding their hours-old son, lovingly nicknamed 'Eli'. She was covered in bruises and scratches, but thanks to Olivia, she was alive. Hearing the door open, Kathy looked up at her husband and smiled. "Back already? I would have thought you and Olivia would have needed to go back to the station for a bit" seeing the look in his eyes, she reached out her free hand to grasp his. "Elliot?" she questioned again. "What's wrong?"

"Its Liv." he whispered. "We were out in the hallway talking, and next thing I know, she passed out. They have her down in the ER now". Kathy squeezed her husbands hand in sympathy. There were so many aspects of his job that she did not understand, the dynamics of his partnership that did not make sense, and while she had never before had an issue with any of his prior partners who were men, the fact that Olivia was a beautiful, competent, and courageous woman intimidated her and brought out insecurities she wished she didn't have. But looking into her husbands eyes, she knew what it was that he needed. He was already blaming himself for not driving her to the appointment, so she knew that guilt had now increased even more with Olivia was injured as well, as she had stepped up in his place. Settling her son in the bassinet next to her hospital bed, she took her husband's hand in both of hers. "Go" she said quietly. "Go to the ER and wait for word on her, then come up and let us know how she is doing". Giving his wife a grateful smile, Elliot leaned forward and gave her a brief kiss, then headed out the doors to the elevators that would take him to the hospital's emergency department.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to add a disclaimer at the start of chapter one. SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I make no profit from this story. **

Elliot stopped briefly at the nurses station at the ER to check for any word on Olivia, the nurse was only able to tell him that she was still in radiology waiting on an MRI, and that no, she wasn't awake yet. They promised to the doctor in charge of her care come out and speak with him as soon as they got the test results back. Knowing he couldn't just sit and wait, he stepped outside for a moment to use his phone. First, he called Maureen, asking her to round up her brothers and sisters, to let them know that their mother and new baby brother were feeling up to visitors. The next call he made was to the station. He paced in front of the hospital while he waited for an answer.

"Captain Cragen speaking." he heard as the voice of his superior officer, and a man he called friend answered the phone. "Cap?" Elliot felt his voice cracking.. "I'm at the hospital." "Yes, Elliot, how are Kathy and the baby doing? I saw Liv at the accident scene, told her that you were en route, and that you would meet them there. "Kathy and the baby are fine, he's perfect". The proud father in him couldn't help but say, "but its Liv I called about... She's in the ER cap. She passed out shortly after I came out of Kathy's room. If I hadn't been there to catch her, she would have hit her head on the floor." Elliot took a deep breath before continuing. "They are running tests on her now, but it will be awhile before I know anything. Its possible she could have sustained injuries in the accident we didn't know about." Cragen listened to his detective relay the message, hearing the emotion in his voice. He hoped that her injuries weren't too serious. "Elliot, just wait there. We'll come down and wait with you. I do know that she refused treatment on scene, even though the medics wanted to check her out. Kathy was pinned in the car, there was no way to get to her, so Olivia crawled back in through the broken window on her side to stabilize her. But you need to stay calm, you have a wife and new baby that need you, and Liv needs you. We'll be there as soon as we can, if you hear anything before we get there, call."

Elliot walked back into the waiting room of the emergency room and sat down. Guilt kept eating away at him. First, for the fact that it should have been him, not Olivia who was driving Kathy to her appointment. Second, he couldn't forget that the current case had him having a disagreement with Olivia and doubting Kathy given their separation last year. The thoughts kept coming, one after another. He vaguely became aware of the other squad members joining him in the waiting room. In his hands was an empty coffee cup that he neither remembered getting nor drinking. It had to have been hours since he got here, but looking at his watch, he noticed that only ninety minutes had passed since he had left Kathy and his son. Ninety minutes since Olivia had collapsed in his arms. His newborn son was perfect, and Kathy was going to be fine, despite giving Olivia and the medics a scare in the ambulance when her blood pressure dropped after giving birth. The trauma from the accident, followed by shock, pain, and premature labor had been too much for her system to handle all at once.

Now it was Olivia who was in some sort of limbo. Olivia, his partner, his best friend. The incredibly strong and brave woman who had his back every single day in and out of the field. The same woman who was there cradling him in her arms not that long ago when Saul Picard sent his head crashing through a window. He knew without a doubt that she would take a bullet for him without even thinking about it, just as he would do the same for her. "_I'm you're partner, for better or for worse_". He smiled to himself, thinking of something he had told her the first year of their partnership. In the early years, Kathy had often been jealous. In some ways, it did seem like he was married to two women. He loved Kathy with all of his heart...she was his wife, his high school sweetheart, and the mother of his children. Yet he had a relationship with Olivia that Kathy could never understand. Unable to deal with the emotions any longer, he stood up and went to the nurses station. There, he learned that Kathy and the baby were going to be transferred upstairs to a private room soon. Olivia was still in radiology, having already had a abdominal CT and several X-rays, they were now doing an MRI to rule out any possibility of a head injury. The nurse promised to come and give Elliot news as soon as information was available. Elliot was grateful that he was still listed as not only her emergency contact, but 'next of kin' on her medical records.

Meanwhile, Olivia Benson was going crazy. Having woken up in the ER on a gurney while an incompetent lab tech was trying to find a vein to take blood for tests, she was momentarily disoriented. Now she was simply pissed off. She hated hospitals with a passion, and had seen more than her fair share of them from the patients view lately. First in Oregon because that idiot officer who clubbed her on the head, then from that apartment building with those noxious fumes. Now they tell her she was in a car accident, that she was driving while another vehicle blew through a red light at an intersection, and T-boned the passenger side of her vehicle. _Why was I driving, Elliot always drove... it was something they always argued about. Elliot! Was he hurt? No, wait... Elliot was on the phone, she'd had it on speaker...he'd said "I love you". Not to her, to Kathy. Kathy...the doctors appointment...car accident...Oh my god, the baby! The baby! Have to get back to the car and get to Kathy and the baby..No, Elliot was here.. the baby is 'great'.. HE is great.. its a boy. Kathy had a boy, I remember now. But why I am I here? _

"Detective Benson? Can you hear me? You need to calm down. You're in the ER here at the hospital, you passed out while you were here visiting another patient after your accident earlier today." Olivia looked to her side, and saw a nurse standing there.

"We've taken a few x-rays, nothing is broken, but your left wrist is severely sprained, most likely from being jarred by impact and your grip on the steering wheel. We will be putting a splint on that shortly, you'll need to wear that for about 2 weeks. The CT scan didn't show any signs of internal bleeding, so that is good news. We're taking you up to MRI now to check and make sure you didn't sustain a head injury." Olivia tried to tell them that she didn't need any of that, she was fine... but couldn't seem to form the words, it was almost as though her mouth was full of cotton, and she just wanted to sleep. The sounds continued to echo around her, until she could hear nothing at all.

Back in the sitting room, the squad of the 1-6 was anxiously awaiting any news Olivia's condition. Captain Cragen went in to check on Kathy, and she tearfully recounted to the man just what she remembered Olivia doing for her. Staying by her side, soothing her fears, helping her through delivery. They were interrupted only when the nurse brought in the baby so that his mother could feed him. For now, he was on formula, as they didn't want any of the medications she had been given after the accident to be passed to the infant through breast milk.

For Olivia, the radiology department remained a beehive of activity. Additional x-rays concluded that the ribs on her left side were merely bruised, not broken. Her injured wrist had been immobilized in a splint, the tiny laceration above her brow had been cleaned, and now sealed with a pair butterfly strips. They were just waiting on MRI results, and other assessments to rule out concussion. Olivia slept on throughout the chaos, oblivious to her surroundings. "Excuse me, Doctor?" a nurse spoke up, breaking into the silence, "Detective Benson's films are ready." She handed him the MRI scan.

"Thank you nurse" He accepted the films from her, and retreated into his office to view them. Looking at the films closely, he saw they confirmed what he had already suspected. Gathering her file, he made his way to the waiting room to address her fellow officers, her family.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I forgot to add a disclaimer at the start of chapter one. SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I make no profit from this story. **

"Family of Olivia Benson?" A voice called out, pulling Elliot out of his guilt-stricken reverie. Elliot stood to greet him, noticing that Fin, Munch, and their Captain were standing as well. "That's us." Elliot replied, willing his voice to sound steady. "Follow me" the nurse said, leading the group down a corridor to an office used for consultations. "Please wait here for the doctor to come and speak with you."

Elliot was beside himself with worry and fear. Bad news was delivered in small rooms like this. He sat in one of the chairs, elbows on his knees, and rubbed both hands over his face. Just when he thought he would go crazy from waiting a minute longer, there was a knock and then the door opened.

"Hello, I am sorry for keeping you waiting so long.", he said, pausing to shake the hands of each individual. "My name is Dr. Charles Raymond. I am the ER Neurologist on call, and I have been treating Detective Benson. As you all know, Olivia was involved in an accident this afternoon. I have been told that she behaved heroically, crawling back into the wreckage and performing first aid duties, as well as assisting in the labor and delivery of your wife and child, Detective Stabler. However, after arriving at the hospital, approximately one hour after the accident occurred, she lost consciousness suddenly despite having mentioned no prior symptoms or injury. I was told that she refused treatment at the scene. She did wake briefly once in the ER, I tried to inform her of what was going on, but wasn't certain if she understood me, as she passed out again soon after.

"Doc, look..." Elliot interrupted, reaching his breaking point.. "Is Olivia going to be OK or not?"

"Sorry Detective." The doctor replied, taking no offense at the outburst. He stepped in front of the x-ray box, and placed several films on it. Flicking on the light, he turned to address the concerned faces before him. "This first film is of Detective Benson's left wrist. Despite what we believed, there is no fracture, although it was severely sprained. We are guessing from being jarred against the steering wheel." Clearing his throat, he continued on. "The second film you see is of a chest X-ray. This confirms that no ribs were broken. We also ruled out internal bleeding with the CT scan of her abdomen."

At this announcement, it seemed as if the entire room let out the collective breath the hadn't realized they were holding. Relief showed on all of their faces only to fade as quickly as it appeared. The doctor standing in front of them cleared his throat and gestured to the board yet again.

"It is this last film that causes the most concern" he began as he took a marker from his jacket pocket to refer to the pictures in question. "This is Detective Benson's MRI, and as of right now, it is showing a subdural hematoma on the left side. We can only guess this occurred from hitting her head off the window at the time of impact, which would have resulted in near or total unconsciousness. She is extremely lucky to have passed out while still here in the hospital, where we were able to provide immediate medical attention." The doctor paused for a moment before continuing. "Had she gone home and fallen asleep, it is quite possible that she would not have regained consciousness."

Elliot's thoughts started to run away from him at a rapid pace. How often in their careers had they heard of a person seeming completely fine at the scene of an accident collapsing, even dying minutes or hours later? It happened all too often. If Olivia had gone directly home instead of waiting for him, gone to sleep...he shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the unpleasant thoughts that wanted to follow, but one kept echoing on repeat despite it all. 'S_he could have died_.' He felt ill, and had to struggle to pay attention to what else the doctor was saying.

"For now, we are monitoring her closely, as she does have a head injury. She has shown response to light, sound, and painful stimuli, so we do not fear a coma. We will be doing a follow up MRI within the next 48 hours in order to assess the state of the swelling. Normally we would discourage visitors, but given the circumstances, I can let one of you in to see her tonight."

The doctor had given them a lot of information to digest, and they were all concerned for their friend. Each of them would have loved to see her, if only to reassure themselves that she was in fact OK. As several pairs of eyes met and exchanged glances across the room, save for one, a decision was made. It was unspoken word amongst them that Elliot would be the one to see Olivia. They all stood in unison, and one by one, shook the doctor's hand, thanking him for everything. Cragen, Munch, and Fin filed out of the room to head back to the station, promising that they would call Elliot later to check on Olivia. Elliot said his good-byes, still feeling numb. Even though he wanted to run directly to see Olivia, she was still being settled in her room, so it would be a few more minutes until they would let him in. So he turned instead to the maternity ward. He needed to see his son, hold that little baby in his arms, and give thanks for all the miracles he had been granted today.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I forgot to add a disclaimer at the start of chapter one. SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I make no profit from this story. **

Feeling much calmer after seeing his baby, and spending a little time with Kathy and the the kids, Elliot took the hospital's central elevator up to the floor that housed the observation unit. He glanced at his watch to see that it was close to dinner time. Was it really possible that the accident had only occurred this morning? It felt as though a lifetime had passed. He certainly felt older as he made his way down the hallway toward the nurses station.

One of the nurses on duty recognized Elliot from when she does her rotation in the emergency department, and greeted him warmly. She offered her congratulations on the birth of the new baby, as she led him down the corridor toward Olivia's room. Elliot thanked her, then took a deep breath before walking into the room where his partner was. The room was quieter than he had anticipated, the lighting softly muted in consideration of the sleeping patient. Taking a step closer to the bed, he observed the various sounds that echoed-a drip from the IV line, the gentle hum of the electronics, the intermittent hiss as the blood pressure cuff attached to Olivia's arm deflated. There was something soothing in the cadence of the heart monitor, and he found himself staring at the screen, watching as her heartbeat was shown, even and strong. Grabbing a chair that was against the wall, he pulled it closer to the bed, and sat down. Feeling almost like an intruder, he gently lowered the side rail, and took a good look at the woman who was responsible for saving the lives of his wife and child.

Olivia lay sleeping in the bed, and as his eyes swept over her features, he noticed things that he felt a great deal of guilt for not having seen before- the now sutured cut above her eyebrow, bruises scattered on her arms and side of her face. Slightly hidden by the hospital gown, he could make out another bruise that must have been caused by the seat belt. Elliot reached for her hand cautiously, not wanting to injure it further, even though it was already neatly wrapped in a soft-sided brace to hold it in place as it healed. Her hand was warm in his own, and it was the reassurance that he needed. She would be all right, she would get better. Elliot squeezed her hand tighter, in an attempt to convey without words the depth of warmth and gratitude he didn't know how to express. As though she sensed his presence, her fingers flexed around his hand briefly, and Olivia shifted in her sleep, her head sliding on the pillow. She whimpered once, softly, then relaxed again.

Elliot reached up toward her face, gently tucking the plastic tubing of the oxygen cannula back behind her ear from where it had slipped. His fingers trailed slightly, grazing the bruise on her cheekbone, then slid lower and fell toward her shoulder. He paused briefly, taking in a deep breath as he noticed up close the scar that remained on her throat. With a shaking hand he traced it, while just a breath away from where his fingers lay, her pulse beat softly.

As the memories flooded back, Elliot closed his eyes, and when he opened them, his blue eyes were almost crystal in appearance with unshed tears. He had come so close to losing her that day in the train station, only he allowed his fear to become anger, which of course he unleashed on her. Trapped in the warehouse, despite everything going on, what went unsaid between them during that standoff spoke volumes, and it terrified him. Unfortunately, his fear and anxiety came forth in anger yet again, and it almost cost him Olivia. She had run-first to Computer Crimes, then to Oregon. When she came back it took them a long time to get back the dynamic they'd had before.

This time, it was a car accident, and he could have lost her for good. "Why didn't you say anything, Olivia?" he questioned softly, more to himself than anything. "Why didn't you tell them you were hurt, too?" Elliot knew though, the answer to his own question. Without a doubt, Olivia blamed herself for the accident. Plus, she was never one to admit she needed help for anything. Despite it all, Elliot couldn't help smiling to himself. "I know why, Liv. It's because you're stubborn. No matter what, you are always 'fine'. Somehow I think that even if they'd tried to treat you, you'd have crawled out of the ambulance and back into the car to help. When are you going to learn that you're not invincible?" Olivia slept on, unaware of her partner's words and emotions.

"Dad ?" a voice at the door caused Elliot to turn around. Standing at the entrance to Olivia's hospital room where his kids. Not quite sure how they managed to sneak past the nurses station, but knowing they were all stubborn and capable of doing so, he stood and met them at the door, ushering them into the room. "Is Olivia going to be OK? Mom told us she was up here, too?" Maureen seemed to speak for the them all. Pulling them all close in a group hug, Elliot held his kids to him. When they broke apart, the kids went to stand next to Olivia's bedside, Maureen and Kathleen at the side of the bed, the twins by her feet. They looked at the woman who had become a close and trusted family friend over the years, then up at their father for answers.

"Olivia is going to be fine. They are keeping her here overnight just to keep an eye on her". Elliot started out. "She didn't realize at the time of the accident that she was hurt, because she was more worried about your mom and little brother. Everything seemed to catch up with her here at the hospital, and she passed out." He took a breath and continued. " All the tests and X-rays have come back clear so far, she has a second MRI scheduled for the day after tomorrow. If all goes well, she will be moved to a regular room, or possibly even sent home". The kids were silent for a moment, taking it all in. Kathleen was the next to speak. "Does she know that Mom and Eli are OK?" Elliot answered her, "Yes, she was with them the entire time...but I'm sure your mother told you that already. I had left the room, met Liv in the hall. Her first question was about your brother... I told her everyone was fine. I turned to hug her, and that was when she passed out, thank goodness I was able to catch her before she hit the floor".

A nurse entered the room, clearing her throat. "Excuse me, but visiting hours are over, and I need to give Detective Benson some medication. You can come back in the morning to see her, if anything changes, I will be sure you are notified, Detective Stabler." He didn't want to leave, but knew he needed rest after the emotional roller coaster the day had been, so Elliot nodded, and stood.

"Have you kids eaten ?" he questioned. When they all shook their heads no, he followed with "How about we go say goodnight to your mom, then go out for dinner before we go home?" He was rewarded with four smiling faces. One by one, they each bid Olivia goodnight, taking turns squeezing her hand in silent thanks. The twins were last to say their good-byes, "Goodnight Liv, I hope you feel better soon" Lizzie started to say, and her brother finished her thoughts as he often did. "Thank you for taking such good care of our mom and little brother, now you have to take care of yourself". They filed out of the room, with the promise to meet their dad in the hospital parking garage. Elliot stepped back to the bedside, and leaned forward. "Goodnight Liv, get some rest, I'll be back to see you in the morning". He looked at the sleeping form of his partner and best friend one last time before placing a kiss on her forehead and leaving the room in search of his children.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I forgot to add a disclaimer at the start of chapter one. SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I make no profit from this story. **

The next morning, Elliot awoke to the smell of fresh coffee. After a quick shower and dressing, he followed the wonderful aroma to the kitchen. There he found his older daughters at the stove, making pancakes and eggs, while the twins were busy setting the table. There was no school today, and they all chattered amongst themselves about the plans they had. "Morning, everyone" he greeted, as he headed to the cupboard for a mug, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "I know you all are busy today, but who wants to go with me to the hospital to see Mom?" A chorus of '_me's_' and '_I do's_' echoed around him. "All right then, we'll go after breakfast. I'm sure your mom will be glad to see you all, too".

Following breakfast, while the kids were getting ready, Elliot pulled out his cell and called the precinct to check in. The captain already knew he was taking some time off, but he still wanted to be sure everything was in order. He learned that the driver of the other vehicle had escaped injury, walking away with only minor cuts and bruises, but was arrested on suspicion of a DUI. They were awaiting the results of his BAC level, as he had refused a breathalyzer at the scene. After his call was finished he was putting on his jacket and looking for his keys when he heard a small voice behind him.

"Daddy?" he turned, to see Kathleen standing there, looking unsure. "Will we be able to see Olivia again today, too?" Pulling his daughter in for a hug, he answered "I don't know, Katie. I'm worried about her too." He kissed the top of her head. "How about this, when we get to the hospital, I'm going to check on her, and I'll ask her doctors if she can have some visitors, OK?" Kathleen's face transformed into a bright smile. "Thanks, Daddy!", and she ran back up the stairs, no doubt to report the news to her brother and sisters, for a great cheer echoed throughout the house before they all came back downstairs together.

Upon arriving at the hospital, they all headed to the maternity ward. Checking the window of the nursery first, they saw that Eli wasn't there, so they knew that he would be in with his mom. Walking into her room, they found him in the bassinet next to her bed, looking about. Kathy was in the bed in a slightly reclined position, eyes closed, resting quietly.

On hearing them come in to the room, her eyes opened. "Good morning" she said with a smile. She sought out her husband and asked him the question foremost on her mind. "How is Olivia?"

"They kept her here for observation." Elliot began. "Most of her tests came back negative, but she did have some bleeding in the brain." He felt himself becoming emotional as he described the situation. "The doctor said she was extremely fortunate to have passed out here while here in the hospital."

Kathy raised a hand to her mouth to cover her gasp. Her other hand instinctively went out to hold her husband's. "I'm sorry, Elliot. I do have a bit of good news, though- the doctor said that Eli and I would be able to go home later today."

Elliot broke out into a grin at this bit of news, and wrapped his arms around his wife in relief. She went on to explain that her mother would be coming to stay with them for a little while to see her new grandson, and help out with the baby. "Help out?" he questioned? "Kath-" he started to say.

"Elliot, I know you would be there to help, but I also know your heart is torn in two directions right now." She started to say. "You want to help Olivia, too." She reached for his hand again, and held it tight. "It would be selfish of me to not let you be there for her, after everything she has done for us. She needs you now."

Overwhelmed with gratitude at his wife's understanding and honesty, Elliot embraced her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. At her nod, he then left to go in search of an update on his partner's condition. He prayed that the morning would be as kind to Olivia as it had been to Kathy and Eli.

Walking toward Olivia's room, he paused first at the nurse's station to see if there had been any change in her condition overnight. He was told that her vitals had remained stable, but she still hadn't woken up.

Taking his place at her bedside once more, he took her hand in his, and placed her palm against his cheek, finding comfort in its warmth.

At a loss for what else to do, he began to talk to her.

"Kathy told me this morning that she and the baby will most likely be released by the doctor's today." he started to tell her. "She told me that her mother is coming to stay with us for a bit to help out. That she knew I would be helping you." He turned his head to the side to press a gentle kiss to her palm before continuing to hold her hand against the side of his face. "I _want _to help you, Liv. Please say you'll put aside your stubbornness and let me."

He closed his eyes for a minute, taking a deep breath to center himself. He felt the fingers of her hand flex against his where they rested together against his cheek. His eyes flew open to stare at her face. "Liv?" he questioned anxiously, "Can you hear me?"

Her eyelashes fluttered and her head turned into the pillow, letting out a soft groan as she did so. Letting go of her hand long enough to press the call button for the nurse, he pressed his palm instead to her brow, brushing her hair off her forehead. "Liv." He called again, softer now. "Come on, honey. Open your eyes for me." His wish was granted, and he breathed a sight of relief, feeling tears prickling. Her brown eyes flicked over his face, full of questions.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:** I forgot to add a disclaimer at the start of chapter one. SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I make no profit from this story.**

**A/N2: I received a guest review stating that the chapters were too short. Since this fic was already completed on my computer, I decided to go in and edit it somewhat, combining the last 4 chapters and making them two longer ones instead. Since I am still new to posting, I never quite realized that what seems like a lot of writing in my word program translates a lot differently in this format. Thanks for pointing that out. In my new story that I have just started, I will work on making longer chapters. **

"How can I help?" a nurse suddenly asked upon coming into the room. "Oh! You're awake!" she exclaimed. "How are you feeling Detective Benson?"

"Headache" Olivia muttered, blinking a few times trying to adjust to the light.

The nurse busied herself checking Olivia's vital signs, and seemingly satisfied, raised the bed slightly to make her patient more comfortable. "I'm going to notify your doctor that you are awake. He should be able to give you something for the pain".

Olivia nodded, and the nurse hurried off, allowing Elliot to step closer to the bed. He took Olivia's hand in his once again, and gave her a relieved smile. "You had me worried, partner." he told her.

"Sorry."

"Olivia. Don't be sorry." he said. "Although I am upset with you for refusing medical treatment and not getting yourself checked out after the accident." She started to avert her gaze, but when he squeezed her hand, she looked back at him once more. "If something had happened to you, I never would have been able to forgive myself."

"Elliot-."

"Don't 'Elliot' me. One minute you were talking with me, then you were unconscious in my arms! Before I know it, I'm listening while a doctor is telling me that there is bleeding in your brain, and how lucky you were to have passed out in a hospital, because had you fallen asleep at home, you might not have woken up at all! Liv-" He broke off, his voice choked up.

"Elliot" she said again softly, her own voice full of emotion. "I know you are upset with me, but don't you know that if anything had happened to your wife or child because of me, that I would have- that I already do- blame myself? I was the one driving."

He was about to answer her, but was interrupted when the doctor came into the room. "Detective Benson, glad to see you are awake. How are you feeling?"

"Please, call me Olivia." She replied. "I just have a headache, but other than that, I feel fine. When can I go home?"

"Olivia-" Elliot began to admonish her, but once again the doctor cut in to the conversation.

"I'm afraid you have more than 'just a headache', Olivia". You suffered a subdural hematoma in the crash, and we've been monitoring you for bleeding on the brain. You're very lucky that you passed out when and where you did." The doctor said. He continued with "We are giving you medication intravenously to combat the inflammation, and need to keep you for at least another twenty-four hours until we can complete another MRI to see if the swelling and bleeding have started to heal."

Sighing, Olivia nodded. She wanted nothing more than to go home to the comfort of her own bed, but knew she wasn't going to be able to convince this doctor -or Elliot- to release her early. She forced herself to lie quietly while the doctor completed his examination of her, answering his questions when asked. "Now that you are awake, we want you to try to stay that way for awhile, Detective. I want to be able to rule out concussion in addition to your other injuries. I'm going to be prescribing something for your pain, and should you have any nausea, I'll have that on order for you too...just tell the nurses, and they can give it to you if needed. Do you have any questions?"

"Thank you doctor. No questions that I can think of at the moment, I'm still feeling a bit overwhelmed. Just maybe would I be allowed to have something to eat or drink?" Olivia asked.

"Please try and drink as many fluids as you can, I encourage it. I just ask that you avoid caffeine for the time being." The doctor advised. "I can put orders in to dietary for a tray for you for lunch, there are no restrictions, just go at your own pace. He shook hands with both of the detectives before leaving the room, leaving the partners alone once again.

Unsure of what to say, and not quite wanting to delve into heavy conversation lest they be interrupted yet again, Elliot chose instead to opt for small talk. "Can I get you anything?" he asked softly. "Some water, juice, or a cup of tea maybe?"

"A cup of tea would be wonderful, thank you." Olivia replied. "Do you think they have mint tea here? I am hoping it would settle my stomach somewhat."

"Olivia, you should tell the nurse if you are feel nauseated. They can give you something for it." Elliot told her. "I'll gladly get you the tea, but don't keep yourself in discomfort if you don't have to be, please."

As if on cue, a nurse stepped into the room, pushing a medication cart with a computer on top. "Good morning Detective Benson. The doctor has ordered some medication for you for your pain that I am here to give you. He has also prescribed an additional medication for nausea should you need it. Would you like to take it?"

"Yes, please" Olivia said. "My partner is also going to get me a cup of tea, if that is all right?" At the nurses nod, Elliot excused himself from the room to get Olivia her drink.

Dispensing the medications from the machine, the nurse handed them to Olivia in a small paper cup, then poured her some water from a pitcher at her bedside.

"Now, this nausea medication is going to be administered via your IV line, and the doctor has ordered it every 8 hours as needed. So later on if you feel you need it, please ask for it and we will give it to you again if it is time." The nurse explained as she readied the syringe and inserted it into the IV line placed on the back of Olivia's hand. Olivia nodded her understanding and the nurse gathered her things, and left.

Still feeling some residual pain, Olivia closed her eyes momentarily against the light in the room while she waited for Elliot to return. This was how he found her when he returned moments later, carrying a tray full of 3 cups and a small paper bag.

Setting the items down quickly on he bedside tray, he put his hand on her shoulder, and shook her gently. "Olivia!" he called urgently "You're not supposed to be sleeping!" He tried to keep the panic from his voice, but was not entirely successful.

She opened her eyes slowly, and smiled up at him. "I'm awake. I had just closed my eyes for a moment because the light was bothering them." Closing them again to prove her point, she heard the sound of footsteps fade away, then return to stand beside her bed. She felt Elliot's fingertips brush her hair off her forehead and heard his voice ask "Better now?"

Opening her eyes again, she saw that the lights had been turned off, leaving the only light in the room from the daylight streaming in through the window which was partially obscured by the curtain. She nodded up at him. With a smile, he sat back down and pulled the tray table between them, opening cups and and bags.

"Here is a mint tea for you – no worries, its decaf- sweetened just the way you like it. I also made sure to ask for an extra cup of ice in case it was too hot for you to drink right away so you could cool it down some." He paused to reach in the bag, and passed her an item from it. "I stopped at the nurses station on the way out, and it was still going to be awhile until lunch. I know you're still a little queasy, but I thought maybe something like a plain bagel would help settle your stomach."

"Thank you, Elliot." Olivia replied, sipping her tea gingerly. She winced, then took off the lid to add a couple of ice cubes to the cup, realizing that he had been right about her sensitivity to temperature.

On her second sip, she nodded her approval.

"Olivia-" Elliot began, unsure of how to broach this topic of discussion.

"Elliot-" She answered, knowing what was coming, and trying her best to avoid it.

"No, please. Let me go first, then you can say what you need to, OK?"

* * *

At her nod, he began to speak. "Olivia, I want you to know first and foremost, that I do not blame you in any way, shape or form for this accident. I blame myself for being so wrapped up in the case. I blame the drunken bastard who hit into your car. But you? Never." He reached out and took her hand again, not quite sure when it was that he had become so physically demonstrative with his partner, but knowing that he needed to touch her in that moment...to have some sort of connection.

Rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand, he continued on. "I also need you to know that there are no words to express how I feel over what all you did for Kathy and the baby yesterday. The words 'thank you' aren't enough. Because of you, I have my family."

Olivia looked up at him with tears in her eyes seeing that he was equally just as emotional. They didn't do this. They were partners and best friends, but they didn't allow themselves to get this openly raw with each other. It was an unspoken rule. She attempted to pull her hand back, but he held fast to her, effectively stopping her from running the only way she was able.

He swallowed, not breaking eye contact, then spoke again. "I need for you to know how much you matter to me. I can't have you selling yourself short, to even think that if I had lost you, that it would not have impacted me as much as it would have if I had lost my wife or my son. You are part of my family, Liv. You matter to me."

At his words, a single tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. He raised their joined hands to brush it away with his thumb.

"Elliot. I never intended to hurt you. I just knew that I had to put your family first. I didn't think that I had been hurt, the impact wasn't even on my side of the car. Then here at the hospital, I just thought what I was feeling was because of the adrenaline wearing off."

"Okay, Liv...okay." Elliot soothed. Realizing that the conversation was becoming much too intense and emotional for either one of them, and concerned the heavy subject matter would be too much for her recovery, he opted to back off. "Drink your tea." He handed her the cup of tea and bagel, then reached for his coffee and muffin, leaning back in his chair to get comfortable.

Olivia unwrapped her bagel, and looked down at it, when she noticed that a bite was already missing. Eyebrow raised, she looked up at her partner suspiciously. "What?" He asked innocently. "I had to make sure it was safe for you to eat. It was for your own good." She said nothing in return, instead reaching out and grabbing his blueberry muffin out of his hand, taking a bite, and returning it to him. At his amused expression, she mumbled around a mouthful of muffin "It's only fair."

After they finished their snack and drinks, Elliot's phone rang. He answered to find his children questioning if Olivia was able to have visitors. When he informed them that she was awake, even Olivia could hear the audible cheer over the phone. She smiled. With a simple glance and nod, Elliot knew that his partner not only wanted to see his kids, but was looking forward to it. He hung up the phone, knowing they would be in shortly.

It was then that Elliot realized he had been so relieved that Olivia was awake, then overwhelmed by their emotional conversation, that he had yet to call the station to give Cragen and the others and update on her condition. He excused himself from the room, explaining briefly to Olivia where he was going and why. She nodded her understanding. Collecting their trash to take with him, he left her alone in the room.

When he returned, the room was a full of activity. A "Get Well Soon" balloon was now hanging from Olivia's hospital bed, a vase of flowers on her nightstand. His kids were scattered about the room, the twins sitting together on the small sofa in front of the window. His daughters had taken residence on the chairs by Olivia's bedside, talking animatedly. Upon hearing his footsteps come into the room, Olivia's eyes met his, and she smiled, shifting over slightly in the bed.

He walked over and sat down on the side of the the bed next to her. She leaned into him as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders, bringing his hand up to clasp her head so he could gently rub her temple. He could tell by the expression on her face that her headache had returned, and he tried his best to soothe it away as she relaxed into his touch.

While Elliot was helping her by easing away her headache pain, Olivia was focused on his children. She was talking to each of the kids in turn, asking them questions about what had been going on in their lives since she had last seen them. She also made sure to ask about their mother and baby brother, even though Elliot had already told her earlier that they most likely would be released today.

After visiting for awhile, a lunch tray was brought in for Olivia, and despite his initial protests, she sent Elliot off with his family so they could all get some lunch, too. Alone at last, she picked at the unappetizing tray in front of her that contained what looked to be some type of baked chicken, mashed potatoes, and something that had once been broccoli. A roll and butter sat on the side of the plate along with a small piece of cake. Knowing that if she ever wanted to get out of here that she had to eat something, she started in on the chicken and potatoes, managing to eat about half of it before the nausea started to claim her once more. She passed on the vegetables and roll, and completely ignored the cake. Even though she had previously discarded soda from her diet, she opted to sip the ginger ale that had been included on her tray, in the hopes that it would help keep her stomach settled. _"Maybe I can ask Elliot to bring me another mint tea later"_ she thought to herself.

Pushing the tray aside, she pressed the call button for the nurse to ask for assistance in getting to the restroom. It wasn't in her nature to ask people for help, but the last thing she wanted was to fall and possibly extend her hospital stay even longer. She also wanted to ask the doctor a question. While she understood why they didn't want her sleeping too much, she needed to ask if it would be alright if she took a short nap when Elliot returned. She was really feeling exhausted, and she hoped that it would be allowed if someone was there to monitor her and wake her after an hour or so. Yes, she had some magazines sitting on her nightstand that Maureen and Kathleen were kind enough to bring to help her pass the time, but right now between the headache, nausea, and slight throbbing behind her eyes, she knew she would not be able to concentrate on them.

"Yes Detective Benson, how can I help you?" the nurse asked as she walked into the room.

"Can you please help me walk to the restroom? Between balancing the IV pole and still feeling slightly off from the headache, I'm not certain I can make it on my own." Olivia questioned, her eyes downcast.

"Of course, it is good you asked for help rather than attempting on your own. That is what we are here for." The nurse answered, reaching up to unplug the IV from the wall outlet. She wrapped the cord around the pole, then grasped Olivia's arm firmly just above the elbow to offer assistance in standing. Together they made their way across the room to the attached bathroom, and once she was certain that her patient was comfortable and steady on her feet, she gave Olivia her privacy. She busied herself clearing her lunch tray and straightening her pillows and blankets on the bed, and even refilled her bedside pitcher with water and fresh ice. By the time she returned to the room, Olivia was ready to return to bed.

"Can I get you anything else before I go?" The nurse asked kindly.

"Actually, yes." Olivia began "I'm very tired, and would love a short nap, but the doctor had advised me against sleeping for awhile. Can you check with him and see if it is OK if I were to rest for a bit when my partner gets back and is able to sit with me while I sleep, so that he can wake me up after an hour or so? Also, and I hate to be a bother, but when am I able to take something else for the pain?"

"Let me check your chart as to the medication, I believe you are able to have something soon for pain, although you still have a few more hours to go before we can repeat the nausea medicine. The doctor is out at the nurses station now checking in on another patient, I will ask him about your other question to see if you can nap."

"Thank you." Olivia said, reaching for the cup to take a drink of water, careful not to drink too much, as she didn't want to have to repeat asking for help again too soon. She rested her head back against the pillows and sighed, closing her eyes, grateful that they had left the lights off in the room.

Moments later, there was a knock at her door, and she opened her eyes to find Doctor Raymond standing in the doorway. "Good afternoon Detective", he greeted her. "The nurse tells me that you are still experiencing some pain, discomfort, and nausea. However she did say that you have been able to keep down some food. I'm glad to see you are eating." He took a penlight out of her pocket, and shined it in her eyes briefly, gauging the reactions of her pupils to the light. "Your reactions to light are quite good, your speech patterns are normal, and I'm not as concerned as I initially was about you falling back into a deep sleep. If you wanted to rest your eyes for about an hour or so, that would be okay, but no longer than that to start, alright?"

"Yes doctor, I understand." She replied. I'm going to wait until my partner gets back to sit with me before I rest, so he can wake me up.

"That is a good plan", the doctor continued. "Also, I checked with the nurse and gave the order for a second dose of pain medication to be given. Its a bit milder than what you were given before, but is less likely to add to the nausea you are feeling. If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to call for help. I still plan on giving you a follow up MRI in the morning to check the condition of swelling and whether or not the bleeding has stopped."

As the doctor was leaving, he passed the nurse who was coming in to give the medication he had mentioned. This one was given directly through the IV line, and Olivia felt a slight warming sensation as it was administered. Slightly bored, she turned on the TV and flipped through a few of the stations, finally settling on a movie she had seen once before, leaving the volume on the quiet side. She settled down into the bed to make herself more comfortable and waited for Elliot to return.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I forgot to add a disclaimer at the start of chapter one. SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I make no profit from this story. Underlined text is direct quote from the show. **

**A/N2 This is the conclusion of this story. Thanks to all for sticking with me on this journey. I appreciate each and every one of your comments, favorites, and follows.**

* * *

The movie had just ended when Elliot came back into the room, carrying another cup of mint tea just for her. He handed it to her with a smile.

"Sorry that I was away so long, Liv. Kathy was discharged, and I had to drive her home and help her get settled. She is with her mom at the house now, and resting comfortably. The baby slept through it all."

"El, you don't have to apologize to me for taking care of your family." Olivia scolded softly. "I was fine. I had some lunch – if you could call it that-, had a nurse help me to the bathroom, spoke with the doctor again, and was just resting here half watching television.

"What did you say?" Elliot asked incredulously, mouth half-open in shock. "_You_ asked for help?" He pulled his phone of his pocket, opening it up as though searching for something. "I need to mark this on my calendar, this day needs to be documented in history." He stopped what he was doing to glance up at her with a cheeky grin.

"Do you want to wear this tea, or am I supposed to drink it?" She asked with a threatening gaze.

"You don't scare me Benson. I have five kids."

She raised her eyebrow and started to tilt the cup in his direction. He stood up and backed away, raising both hands in the air in surrender.

"Okay, okay, I take it back. You do scare me." He conceded.

"Don't you forget it either, Stabler." She warned, taking the lid off the cup to finally take a sip, sighing at the soothing warmth of the tea and aroma of mint.

Sitting back down again by her bedside, he watched her as she drank her tea, glad that such a simple gesture could offer her so much comfort. They sat quietly for a few moments with the TV droning on in the background. He wanted to ask her what she and the doctor had talked about, but was afraid to ask, not wanting to overstep his boundaries.

As though reading his mind, she questioned him first. "Aren't you going to ask me about what the doctor said?" She asked with a knowing gaze.

"I figured you would tell me when you were ready", he admitted.

"I had mentioned to the nurse that I was still in pain, and if she could ask the doctor if I could have more medication. Also that I was feeling very tired, and about the possibility of a short nap if I was being monitored by someone. He also changed my pain medicine, gave me something that wouldn't be as likely to cause as much nausea, and told me that I am scheduled for an MRI tomorrow morning."

"What about the nap?" Elliot questioned. "I know you must be tired."

"He said that as long as I only rest for about an hour or so, and someone stays with me, it should be okay. So, what do you say, Elliot? How do you feel about staying for another hour or so and watching me sleep?"

"How do I feel?" Elliot asked. "I think it feels pretty much like it would if we were on a stakeout – I watch you sleep on them all the time." He leaned back just in time to avoid where she was swinging out to punch him lightly in the arm, even though she was smiling as she did so.

Lowering the bed slightly so that she was only partially angled up, she tried to adjust her pillow. Punching it a few times in vain, she failed time and again to get comfortable. Sighing in frustration, she put her hand over her eyes.

Reaching out to her, he grasped her hand and pulled it away from her face, clasping it in both of his own. "Liv" he said softly. "What can I do to help? Please, let me help you."

Unable to look him in the eye, she asked quietly. "Can you do what you did before when your kids were here? Rub my head again? That really helped to relieve the pain."

Knowing how difficult it was for his partner to ask for help of any kind, let alone admit vulnerability-even to him- Elliot felt his heart ache for what she must be feeling.

"Scoot over." He said softly. Standing up, he toed off his shoes and set his phone on the bedside tray, taking care to set an alarm for a little over an hour from now as per the doctor's instructions.

Olivia, though confused, complied with his instructions. She watched as he sat next to her, then swung his legs up on the bed. Lying down on his side, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and coaxed her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Close your eyes Liv, I've got you." he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss along her temple as he brought his hand up to soothe her forehead as he had before, rubbing it in gentle circles to ease the pain away. He felt the moment she gave in and relaxed against him, her breathing gradually evening out as she slipped into a quiet slumber.

It was in this position that Captain Cragen and the rest of the squad found them when they entered the room about twenty minutes later.

They said nothing, but eyebrows were raised, and Fin and Munch exchanged a grin.

"Cap, I can explain."

"Elliot, its OK" Cragen said, speaking softly so as not to wake his sleeping detective. "The nurse explained to me that she was given the okay to nap by the doctor and she might be resting, that is why we were so quiet when we came in. We didn't want to wake her."

"She's been resting for about twenty minutes, she's still in a lot of pain, and she had a lot of trouble getting comfortable." Elliot admitted. At this statement, Olivia whimpered softly, then cuddled closer into his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist before settling back into a deeper sleep.

Munch couldn't help but grin at this, remarking "She looks pretty comfortable now" , ignoring the glare that Elliot was giving him.

The guys all found seats and chatted quietly among themselves while Olivia slept on. Before anyone realized, the alarm on Elliot's phone went off, signaling that the hour was up. Feeling guilty for waking her, but knowing that it was necessary, he gently stroked her cheek.

"Liv" he called softly. "Time to wake up"

"Mmph" she mumbled incoherently "Five more minutes."

A chorus of chuckles echoed throughout the room, and upon hearing that, her eyelids fluttered open. In doing so she became aware of two things: One- The Captain, Fin, and Munch were now in her room, and Two- The comfortable pillow she was lying upon had not been a pillow at all, but was in fact her partner.

Olivia pushed herself away from Elliot, a flush in her cheeks. She sat up in bed a little further, but noticed he stayed sitting next to her. She put up with the gentle and good natured teasing from her coworkers, even getting in a few good digs of her own.

The group talked for a while, before the men- minus Elliot- decided it was time to leave. As they were headed out, Olivia's dinner tray was brought in. Despite being hungry, she remembered what lunch was like, and inwardly cringed.

Seeing this, and fearing he would be kicked out yet again, Elliot tried to offer a compromise. "What do you say I check with your nurse, then go and pick up something else for us to eat?" he asked. "We can have dinner together here, maybe find something to watch on TV."

Olivia's smile was the only answer that he needed. He turned on his heel to accomplish his mission.

Elliot returned about thirty minutes later, bearing bags from a nearby deli. He had chosen a combo of soup and sandwich for them both- something that would be hearty and fulfilling to eat, but not prone to irritate Olivia's tender stomach.

Olivia ate her fill, the soup being so much more comforting than anything the hospital would have been able to provide. Pushing the tray away, she leaned back against the pillows and sighed contentedly.

After they had finished their meal, and with nothing on TV, Elliot pulled another trick out of his sleeve- quite literally. He produced a deck of cards from his pocket, and the two partners passed the time playing simple games like Go Fish and Gin Rummy, although Olivia threatened once she was better to clean him out in a game of poker.

As they were wrapping up yet another losing game for Elliot, the nurse came in the room, pushing the medication cart. "Good evening, Detectives. I have your nighttime medications, Olivia." She unlocked the cart, and withdrew the necessary dosages. "I'm giving you your anti-nausea medication, as well as your bedtime dose of pain medicine. Do you need anything else before I go, help to the bathroom perhaps?"

Olivia agreed she did need help, and Elliot left the room to give her privacy, operating on the excuse that he was clearing away their dinner trash to keep her from getting uncomfortable. After using the restroom, as well as a toothbrush and toothpaste the nurse was kind enough to provide, Olivia returned and settled back in bed. The nurse informed her before leaving that her MRI was scheduled for 7 am the following morning, and she was not to eat or drink anything else until then. She then left the room, taking the water pitcher with her.

Elliot returned to the room to sit beside the bed, having heard the tail end of the conversation between his partner and her nurse. He would make sure to be at the hospital tomorrow morning for her test and the results.

"Do you need me to go?" He asked. He could see that she was starting to nod off a little, most likely as a result of the medication she had been given.

Olivia shook her head, pushing past her anxiety to ask for the one thing she wanted. "Can you just stay until I fall asleep?"

"Of course, Olivia. Close your eyes." he assured her.

"Thanks El." she murmured "See you in the morning. Tell Kathy I said hello, and give the baby a kiss for me."

"I will Liv. Now hush."

He reached out and brushed her hair back, soothing her forehead as he had twice earlier in the day. He listened as her breathing evened out, and her body became more relaxed. Not wanting to wake her, he touched his fingertips to his lips, then back to her forehead, then stood to leave.

"Goodnight Liv. Sleep well." he whispered, then turned to head out into the night.

* * *

Olivia awoke the next morning feeling much better. She still had a slight headache, but the persistent pain and nausea that had been present yesterday were gone. Looking at the clock in her room, she saw that it was just after six o'clock in the morning. She was just about to call for a nurse when one came into her room.

"Good morning detective. I was just coming to see if you needed assistance into the bathroom. Also, the doctor has ordered that we can stop the continuous IV. You will still need to keep the line in, but we can disconnect you from the majority of the tubing. That will enable you to get to and from the bathroom on your own should you feel steady enough." The nurse explained, as she busied herself with a syringe full of saline to flush the IV line, then disconnected the tubing, pushing the machine back against the wall and out of the way. She then expertly bent the tubing slightly to fold it and tape it up out of the way against Olivia's arm. "Are you ready to get up?" she asked.

Olivia nodded, then pushed back the covers and swung her legs around to the side of the bed. She stood for a moment to get her bearings, then took a tentative step forward. Satisfied that her patient was able to get about without help, the nurse opted not to hover about as closely as she had in the past.

When Olivia returned from the bathroom, she found that the nurse had brought her another gown to wear over hers as a makeshift robe for when she went down for her testing. She slipped it on, grateful for the extra coverage. Then she sat back in the bed to wait.

"Olivia Benson?" she heard a voice call. She opened her eyes, unaware that she had dozed again briefly.

"Yes, that's me." she answered, holding out her wrist so the orderly could check the identification band for confirmation. He pushed a wheelchair into the room, helped her settle into it, then covered her legs with a warm blanket. He was just about to wheel her out when her partner burst into the room, out of breath.

"Olivia! I'm sorry I'm late, traffic on the bridge was terrible this morning." Elliot began by way of apology. He then addressed the orderly in the room. "Where are you taking her?"

"I'm just taking her downstairs to radiology so she can have her follow-up MRI."

"Can I come with her?" Elliot asked anxiously.

"You aren't allowed to be in the same room during the testing, but there is a waiting room where you are welcome to stay."

Elliot nodded his approval and followed them out of the room.

Having been unconscious the first time the MRI was completed, Olivia had been given a bit of a reprieve then at being in the narrow chamber. Looking at it now, her anxiety began to creep up on her. The technician seemed to notice this and came over to address her.

"If you feel you need it, your doctor has ordered a mild sedative for you to keep you more comfortable while you are undergoing testing. The procedure itself takes about forty-five minutes to an hour, and there are quite a lot of loud noises while in the machine. I can administer the sedative now so it will take effect by the time we are ready to begin."

She was about to say 'no', but then looked up at Elliot. He nodded to her, and squeezed her hand. With that simple gesture she knew he understood and that he wouldn't think less of her in any way for accepting the sedative.

"Yes, please." she said. "I'll take the sedative, thank you." At her request, the technician came over and injected a small syringe into her IV line, and told her she would begin to feel calmer shortly, but it wouldn't make her fall asleep. Then with a look, Elliot knew it was time for him to go out to the waiting room.

Crouching down to her eye level, he wrapped his arms around his partner in a hug, and lowered his head to whisper in her ear. "You got this, partner." He then raised up again, brushing his hand over her head, gave her a smile, and exited the room.

Olivia lay inside the MRI chamber, listening to the knocking and rattling sounds echo all around her. _"So much for my headache having gone away"_, she thought. She tried instead to focus on other things and let her mind wander, and before she knew it, a voice was talking to her over the intercom telling her the test was complete, and she felt the table moving back out of the machine.

Settled back in the wheelchair, they met up with Elliot, and headed back up to her hospital room. Once settled back in bed, her nurse came in and gave her the much needed pain and anti-nausea medication, and also the clearance to eat something. Olivia declined the nurse's offer to order her a tray from the hospital's kitchen, instead giving Elliot a knowing look, which he intercepted and left the room to carry out her wishes. He promptly returned a few minutes later with a cup of her favorite hot tea and a bagel, just like the morning prior, only this time, he hadn't stolen a bite of her breakfast. He had stolen two.

Sitting in the quiet after their meal, Olivia suddenly realized something, and put her hand to her forehead, muttering an "Oh, no" under her breath.

"What's wrong Liv?" Elliot asked, curious and just a little bit concerned.

"I just realized that I don't have anything to wear home from the hospital except for the bloody clothes I came here in. That is if I even knew where those clothes were. I don't even know where my phone is." Listening to his partner have a mini breakdown/panic attack, Elliot couldn't help but smile despite himself. "I'm glad you find my situation so amusing" she grumbled.

"Olivia" he chuckled, do you really think I would do that to you? "I have your personal items, I have your phone. I stopped by your place on the way home last night and packed a bag for you in case you were discharged today. It's in my trunk."

Olivia couldn't help but blush-both in embarrassment at having been so anxious over the situation, as well as Elliot having been through her personal belongings to gather her clothing. She thought about it for a moment longer then shrugged it off, instead opting to be grateful she had a partner who cared enough to do so.

They were just chatting about various things when there was a knock at the door. It was Doctor Raymond. He entered the room, shaking Elliot's hand first, then Olivia's. "Good morning detectives." He said in greeting. "I know what you are both anxious to hear, so I won't beat around the bush. The MRI this morning showed that the bleeding has stopped. There is still some significant bruising, but nothing to indicate that it will not heal given time and proper treatment."

Olivia and Elliot let out a simultaneous sigh of relief, and shared a grin. Elliot then turned to the doctor and asked the question on both of their minds. "What about the continued treatment? Will she need to stay in the hospital for that, or can that be done on an outpatient basis?"

The doctor smiled, and began to explain. "Do you have someone who can stay with you overnight for the next forty-eight hours or so?"

"Yes. I can stay with her." Elliot said, giving Olivia a look that left no room for argument.

"That is fine" The doctor said. "Then I will write a prescription for an oral dosage of the same medication we have been giving you intravenously here at the hospital. In addition, I will give you prescriptions for both pain and anti-nausea medication that you can use on an as needed basis. I don't want you driving while taking this medication, and make an appointment to see me in my office a week from today." He paused for a moment then continued. "We will probably schedule another follow-up MRI in a few weeks time to make sure the bruising has completely healed."

"Okay, doctor." Olivia said in agreement. She wasn't that upset about the prospect of not being allowed to drive. It wasn't as though she had a car to drive right now anyway.

"If you follow these instructions, I see no reason why I can't sign the forms to have you discharged this afternoon." he said in conclusion.

"Thank you doctor" Both Elliot and Olivia spoke at the same time. The doctor nodded his understanding, shook their hands once again, then left the room. The nurse entered shortly after to remove the IV line from Olivia's hand and ask if she wanted to shower before leaving the hospital.

"Yes, please." Olivia said with earnest, and the nurse left the room to gather the necessary supplies. While she wanted nothing more than to get home to her own apartment and shower there, should she need assistance, there would only be Elliot there to help. The prospects of that caused her face to flush.

"Olivia? Are you feeling alright?" Elliot asked her, curious. "Your face is red."

"I'm fine." she assured him. "Just anxious about getting home."

"Okay then." he answered, opting not to push her. "I'll go to the car and get your bag".

Both Elliot and the nurse returned to the room at the same time, Elliot carrying a small duffel. The nurse laid some towels on the bed, then asked Olivia if she needed the toiletries she had brought along. Unsure if she did or not, Olivia looked to Elliot with questioning eyes.

"No, Liv. I packed your items in there. I know how you prefer to have your own things." Elliot then, sensing Olivia's discomfort, excused himself from the room, saying he was going to go get a cup of coffee.

When he returned to the room, he found his partner freshly showered, and dressed in a pair of leggings and NYPD issue T-Shirt. A gray hoodie lay on the bed beside her and she was trying to run a comb through her hair. Though her hair was short, the wrist brace was a bit of an obstacle. He stepped over to her and gently tried to pry the comb from her fingers.

"Let me help?" He questioned softly. At her curious glance, he spoke again. "I have three daughters, remember?" She smiled then and relinquished the comb to his waiting grasp.

He made quick work of running the comb through her hair, parting it just how he knew she wore it regularly. Laying the comb aside, he helped her gather all her items and place them back into the duffel. She sat cross-legged on the bed and looked up at him.

"What is it?" he asked

"I just realized that if you are going to be staying with me, we're going to need to either stop at the store on the way home, or order in some groceries. I have nothing in my refrigerator." She said with a sheepish grin.

"What do you mean _'if I'm staying with you'_ Olivia? That was one of the conditions the doctor gave. Don't think for a second that I won't leave you here in this hospital if you break the rules."

"It's just that you have a new baby at home, and Kathy, and the other kids-"

"Yes, and Kathy and I already discussed this. Rather, she is the one who encouraged me to stay with you. Her mother is staying at the house helping out, I'd only be in the way. Plus, just because I'm at your place for a few days taking care of you doesn't mean I can't still visit with my own family."

"Okay" Olivia conceded quietly.

It was then that the nurse came in with the discharge papers for Olivia to sign, and followed up by going over the doctor's instructions a final time. She gave her a small plastic bag filled with prescriptions that had been filled at the hospital's pharmacy, thus saving them a trip. Despite her protests, Olivia was made to sit in a wheelchair, to be wheeled out while Elliot went to get the car and drive around to the front of the hospital where the patient drop off and pick up zone was. He carried all her bags to the car with him so she would have nothing to worry about.

The nurse and Elliot helped load Olivia into the car, and after wishing her well, the nurse returned to the hospital. Getting back into the car, Elliot looked over at his partner, who had a pensive look on her face.

"What is it?" he questioned

"Oh, I just realized something." She said, shaking her head. "All the stories you told me while I was in here, and I realized that I never once asked you what you and Kathy named the baby."

Bearing the proud smile that could only belong to a new father, Elliot boasted proudly. "Kathy wants to name him after me".

Olivia reached up behind her for her seat belt and drew it across her chest, buckling it by her hip. She thought about what he said for a moment, then answered in reply. "Just what the world needs, another Elliot Stabler."

She shot him a grin, and he shook his head in response. He put the car into drive, and pulled away onto the street, watching the hospital fade away in his rear view mirror.


End file.
